Falling Apart & Falling Together
by RockerChick08
Summary: Sarah/Ethan  E-Sare!  R&R! He thinks it's obvious! Doesn't she know how he feels about her! Things seem to finally be falling into place. They're natural and closer than ever. But she's still oblivious! 5 chapter short story about the journey to E-Sare!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is only a preview chapter, and the REAL story will stay and continue to be updated here: fanfiction (.net) /s/7149399/1/Falling_Apart_and_Falling_Together**

**Author's note: Well, I'm currently the DEFINITION of pathetic because I'm 21 years old writing fanfiction for this children's show! But what can I say, I guess I'm a big kid at heart, and "My Baby-sitter's a Vampire" is my guilty pleasure! I love ALL of the characters, and the pairings are alluring and unique! Ethan and Sarah (E-Sare as I like to call them!) are quickly making their way to the forefront of my hear though! So this is for their awesome fans, and fans of the SHOW alike! And also to help build up their archive! Thanks SO much for reading! Enjoy!**

Falling Apart and Falling Together – Chapter 1

He sits on the couch with his arm around her and can't help but think that it's right, and this is the way they were meant to be...of course minus the annoying inclusion of his little sister. This is the way they are supposed to be: Ethan and Sarah, Sarah and Ethan.

_Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace _plays across the big screen tv in front of him, but he doesn't watch, even though he can't believe he's gotten her to watch it with him.

He can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

The light from the TV illuminates her face in the darkness of the room, causing her beautiful caramel-like skin to glow and her entrancing brown eyes to appear almost hazel. And she looks every bit like an angel with her pretty, glowing white blouse and her hair loose and flowing, to the point where Ethan has to thank the heaven's for the privilege to be in her presence. How in the world did he come to know this goddess and manage to keep her as a constant presence in his life? He was one lucky kid.

The fourteen year old, smiles to himself at his happy musings, and absentmindedly tightens his grip around the vampire's shoulder, rolling his eyes slightly when she glances down at her cell phone yet again.

He hasn't bothered nagging her before because he too isn't paying attention to the movie (in fact the only one seemingly watching is Jane!), but she's missing nearly all of it! And what was the point of agreeing to finally watch his movie, if she was going to txt Erica throughout it's entirety?

Still, Ethan sighs to himself and silently relaxes further into the sofa, because Sarah's smiling right now, and he doubt he could ever do anything to interrupt such a gorgeous sight.

So he watches the movie for a bit (still glancing at her more than the screen) and allows her to continue her txting without hindrance...until she giggles that is.

It's always been a sweet sound to his ears, but something about the airy admission makes his heart speed with dis-ease this time. And when he looks over to see her blushing slightly as she pokes madly at her phone, he's sure he knows the reason for the feeling's appearance.

"Is that Erica?" Ethan tries to ask as nonchalant and careless as possible, but really his heart is suddenly pounding and his skin is starting to itch with perplexity.

"Who this?" Sarah scoffs in reply, and Ethan doesn't even realize he's holding his breath until he starts struggling to breathe, and is forced to cough slightly, and blame it on allergies when Sarah eyes him strangely.

"No. This is Diego." the beautiful vampire finally replies, and the seer strategically ignores the sick feeling settling at the pit of his stomach at the admission.

"Your cousin?" he presses hopefully, yet completely hopeless at the same time.

"No. If you must know, nosy." Sarah giggles slightly as she eyes Ethan with with plauful eyes. "Diego's the new guy I'm dating."

And there it was. What he had been dreading. Actually it was _**worst**_ than what he'd been dreading! He'd thought she was merely _**talking**_ to some other guy! Dating was a whole nother ball game!

Ethan's heart begins to beat yet even faster, as unfamiliar emotions wash over him, and cause his skin to heat up.

"How come I'm just finding out about him now?"

He tries not to sound as annoyed as he suddenly is, but really, she claimed they were **_so_** close. Why hadn't she told him of all people about her new boyfriend?

"Because, cranky pants, we were just talking, and I didn't want to go telling everyone until I knew it was serious." Sarah brushes off with a slight incredulous laugh as she turns to face the seer now facing her.

"So it is?" the 14 year old mutters slightly, eyes looking any and every where but at the vampire, as he bites down on the inside of his right cheek, determinedly attempting to appear less agitated than he truly is.

It isn't long before he's running his fingers through his hair, and huffing in frustration however, because now Sarah's staring all skeptically at him. And he knows his flustered persona has not remained very secret nor discreet.

And it's silent and awkward now. But the thought of her liking some other guy...the thought of her dating some other guy, was just one that Ethan could not fathom or respond nonchalantly to.

"I think so." Sarah finally replys slowly, after a couple of lingering seconds. And the brunette runs his fingers through his hair once more.

And of course she's probably thinking he's lost his mind! Probably wondering what the heck is going on with her sweet and innocent nerd! She's apparently _**too blind**_ to realize he isn't that same guy anymore! He isn't her shy and awkward nerd (Okay he's still awkward at times...), he's her more mature, slightly more confident best friend who is _**sick**_ and _**tired**_ of being her best friend!

Ethan suddenly lets out a frustrated huff, with the musings, and tears his arm from around his vampire friend, not quite sure what to do with himself and the intense emotions he suddenly feels.

"What's wrong with you?" Jane sits up and questions from her spot on the other side of their baby-sitter.

And the seer loses it slightly.

"Nothing Jane. I'm just being my regular old weird and dorky self, right Sarah?" he rushes out sarcastically, staring pointedly at the female vampire all the while, who in turn scoffs out indignantly before rolling her eyes and clenching her jaw slightly.

"Now that you mention it, you are, Ethan." the beautiful supernatural returns exasperatedly, brown eyes now glaring into her friend. "You _**are**_ being weird _**and**_ dorky, what the heck is your problem?" she demands softly, and Ethan growls quietly.

"Nothing." he bites out assertingly, as he refuses to look at the increasingly angering girl, who in turn lets out a ;ow growl of her own before ripping her gaze away from him and returning her attention back to her buzzing phone.

And for a moment everything's calm. Tense. But calm. Ethan's managed to piss Sarah off, but she refrains from speaking further as the boy in question closes his eyes and does a couple of deep breathing exercises to will his anger and frustration to qualm.

"So...how long have you guys been talking?" the seer questions, voice more calm an even after the long moment of silence.

But she doesn't answer.

For the longest time she merely stares at Ethan with weary contemplation, before finally sighing resolutely and rolling her eyes slightly.

"A couple of weeks."

"Oh yeah, _**that's**_ serious." the 14 year old immediately scoffs in reply, before rolling his eyes irritatedly, because really they'd been **_so_** close, hanging out more than **_ever_** before, and now this? And who the heck got serious in two weeks?

And just like that, the tenseness in the room returns 10 fold.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah demands, turning once more to stare (well actually glare this time) head on at the infuriating teen, in reply to his condescending remark.

"Nothing, Sarah. Nothing at all." the seer chuckles slightly humorlessly before crossing his arms over his chest and sitting back further into the couch, feeling the vampire's intense glare fixed on him all the while.

"You sure know how to kick a guy in the balls." he grumbles, ignoring the feel of her eyes on him and the way it makes him feel, as he instead concentrates on the steam he can nearly **_feel_** coming out of her ears.

"What. Are you talking about. Ethan Morgan." she nearly snarls at him, waves of agitation radiating from her every pore as the boy in question closes his eyes and wishes he were another person, in another place, with a better life.

_'What was he talking about?'_ Like she didn't know! Like he really made a secret out of how he felt about her!

"It doesn't matter. Just watch the movie." Ethan sighs defeatedly, jaw clenched tightly as he maintains a death glare at the television screen.

But Sarah doesn't watch the movie. And neither does he.

She doesn't talk. And he doesn't talk. It's just silent: awkward and tense silence. Until his parent's finally arrive and she leaves the house without even a glance back at him.

Right when things seemed to be falling together with them, they started falling apart.

**Author's note: Thank you SO very much for reading this! I appreciate it more than words can express, and I'll appreciate it even more if you let me know what you think! ;D So PLEASE go to the link at the beginning of the chapter, and review under that story to let me know your thoughts! REALLY anxious to hear them! You can also read the following chapter of the story there! :D Again, thanks for reading and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S ANNOUCEMENT**

**Hello! Just writing to let everyone who's interested in this story, and reading it further, know that it will NOT be updated at this location! In fact the story is already into it's fourth chapter and awaiting the fifth and final at it's original MISCHELLANEOUS location! Sorry, but I just couldn't bare to lose the amazing reviews I got at that spot! :( But anyhow, yeah, if you're interested in reading MORE, which I hope you are! The story can be found under my Author profile! It's called "Falling Apart AND Falling Together" versus this story's "Falling Apart & Falling Together!" ;) I hope you'll check it out! God bless.**


End file.
